Getting noticed
by Getting-That-Aobooty
Summary: Rated T for violence and explicit language. Kuroko is sad about getting ignored and Taiga decides to help him. Kuroko x Taiga fluf, it's OOC though. Reviews are highly appriated! Note: Sorry for poor grammar!


"Taiga." The boy cringed and looked up as he heared his name. "T-Tetsuya! Why are you here?"

They were sitting at a table in a café. Kuroko frowned.

"You sat down after me.." The boy's closes his eyes a bit and looks away, clearly a bit sad.

"I'm sorry.. I'll leave." Taiga says. He stands up and grabs his plate, which was completely covered in small snacks.

"No, please, stay. If you want to, that is." Kuroko said, having cheered up a bit. Taiga hesitated for a second, but then sat down again.

"It's nice to have company once in a while," Kuroko said, smiling a bit sadly. "People don't seem to notice me a lot.

Now, it isn't like I want much attention, but.. It doesn't make me happy when I get ignored either.." Kuroko looked at his hands. Taiga was silent at first, but then shoved one of his snacks into Kuroko's hand. "Eh? T-Thank you, Taiga.. But you don't have to share your food with me, really." Kuroko said, grateful however.

"Eat. I'm going to help you. People will notice you." Small red spots appeared on Kuroko's pale face and neck. "Taiga.. You don't have to do that, it's okay.. I can-" "No. I am going to help you." Taiga interrupted him. Then, the taller boy started frantically stuffing his mouth in an attempt to finish his plate as quick as humanly possible, from time to time shoving one in Kuroko's hand. The boy smiled at Taiga's concentrated face.

After having payed and leaving the café, Taiga almost dragged Kuroko with him to the shopping centre. There, he entered a store with loads of black clothes and violent pictures at display. Kuroko hesitated. "Taiga.. What are you doing?" Taiga showed him one of his rare smiles and Kuroko automatically followed him. He couldn't resist Taiga's smile, he never could. The tall boy started looking through the clothes, and then picked out a shirt. "Do you know this band?" He asked the smaller boy, showing him the print on the shirt.

"Yes, I love them!" Kuroko exclaimed, slightly surprised. Taiga smiled a bit. "Really? You like them too? Awesome!"

Kuroko laughed. Taiga decided to test Kuroko's music-taste. "So, Kuroko-chan," He said teasingly. "What about this one?" He showed him another bandshirt. The boy nodded and started humming a song. "I'm proud of you." Taiga joked, pushing a bundle of clothes in Kuroko's arms. The boy disappeared into the dressingroom and after a few minutes, Taiga heared his name

again.

"Pssssht.. Taiga.. Come here please.." Taiga walked up to the curtains and saw Kuroko peek through them. "I'm not sure.. But I think I like this." The boy said, ruffling his hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black and white studded belt, and a half-tucked-in bandshirt.

Now Taiga was the one blushing. 'So cute..' He thought, as he cleared his throat and let his gaze flow up from Kuroko's toes up to his face. "You look great. Now put your normal clothes back on." He said, making Kuroko blush. A few minutes later, they walked back into the store. Taiga walked up to the counter and bought the clothes.

"N-No, Taiga, don't..."

"See this as a birthday gift." Kuroko blushed and took the plastic bag that Taiga presented to him.

They walked next to each other, Kuroko not paying attention as to where they were going. They stopped in front of Taiga's appartement and entered.

"Oh.. Uhm.. I will go home now.. I don't want to bother you any longer.." Kuroko stuttered. Taiga grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room. Both were blushing now. Taiga opened his closet and said: "Put your new clothes on, Kuroko." And as Kuroko turned around to check himself in the mirror, he saw Taiga wearing almost the same as him: black skinny jeans with a black and red studded belt and also a band-tee. Taiga put on a red beanie and threw a black one at Kuroko.

"You wanted to get noticed, right?"

Kuroko blushed. "You look.. You look absolutely amazing.." He mumbled. He walked up to the tall boy and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the boy's chest. "

Thank you, Taiga.." He then mumbled.

"Hey, calm down.. It's okay, really." Taiga said, lifting Kuroko's chin. He then gently placed his lips on Kuroko's. The boy's eyes widened a bit before giving in and kissing back.

"Let's get noticed." Taiga said softly, before walking out of the front door. As soon as they stepped outside, Taiga grabbed

Kuroko's hand. They walked, both slightly blushing, back to the centre of town. Kuroko noticed people staring at them, not only at Taiga. They saw him!

He felt Taiga's grip tighten. Then he felt Taiga's other hand on his upper arm, forcing him to turn around. "Kuroko.." Taiga whispered before pushing his surprisingly soft lips on the boy's again. A few girls stop and stare at them, before whispering to their friends and walking away laughing, either envying them or being satisfied. A few people look digusted, and a group of teenage boys stop and yell at them.

"Oh my god, I'm going to puke! Hahahah, bro, that's really gay man. Why don't you just have sex immediately? Weirdo's, you're disgusting!" Kuroko turns his head away, tears appearing in his eyes. Teiga looks at him and feels himself getting angry. He straightens his back and walks towards the teens. Allthough he isn't much older, he is way taller than them, and threatingly looks down at them.

"Listen here, you childish, simple-minded pieces of shit. How about you shut your fucking mouth before I force you?"

The teenagers are silent, but then the one yelling says: "What're you going to do about it, assemble the gay-squad?

Hahah.."

All the others stay silent. Teiga tenses his muscles and hits the guy. The boy falls down on the ground, his face already turning red.

"What the hell? You faggot, go back to your boyfriend or something! Fucking psychopath!" The boy exclaims, blood trickling from his nose. Teiga hits him again.

"Teiga! Calm down! Please!" Kuroko tries to calm him down, and wraps his arms around him again. Blinded by anger, Taiga pushes his elbow behind him agressively. He hits Kuroko hard and the boy falls to his knees, gasping for air.

"T-Taiga.. Please.. Let's just go home.." He coughs. Taiga suddenly realizes what he has done.

"K-Kuroko-kun... Oh no.. I'm so sorry.." Tears now flow from Taiga's eyes, as he sees his best friend and new lover clenching his chest in pain. "It's okay, Taiga-kun.. You wanted to protect me.. Thank.. You.." He coughs before collapsing, uncounsious. Tears stream down Taiga's cheeks as he lifts Kuroko up and carries him back to his appartement.

Kuroko moans softly as he squints his eyes.

"So.. Bright.. Ah.." He mumbles with a raspy voice. Once his eyes are adjusted to the bright lights in the room, He looks around.

"Taiga!" He exclaims, waking the boy up. Taiga fell asleep in a chair next to his bed.

"Kuroko! Oh my god.. Are you okay?" The boy asks immediately, standing up from his chair and walking towards Kuroko.

"My chest hurts.. But I'm okay.. Thank you for protecting me back there, Taiga.." Kuroko whispers.

"Protecting you? I nearly killed you! I'm sorry, Kuroko.."

"You didn't, though. I couldn't breathe for a bit, that's why I fainted. I'm okay now, Taiga." Kuroko replies. "Look at me. Please Taiga, it's okay! I appreciate the fact that you feel the need to protect me, I'm really happy to have someone like you in my life."

Taiga moves closer to Kuroko, tears in his eyes again.

"Tetsuya Kuroko-kun.. You're an idiot." Taiga says, but the tone in

his voice is loving. Kuroko smiles.

"Look at yourself, dork!" He replies, teasing. Taiga laugs before placing a gentle kiss on the boy's lips


End file.
